


maybe

by kinkykenjirou



Series: kathang-isip [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? iguess, Alternate Universe, For Plot Purposes Only, Light Angst, M/M, Unsaid feelings, karasuno won in the battle of the garbage dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: it started so fast, ended so soon.Kuroo and Tsukishima had a no-strings relationship when the blonde was a first year in Karasuno and the raven, a senior in Nekoma. Things happen unexpectedly in life, and falling in love with each other unknowingly was one of them.





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this would be a series that i planned on a whim. i know i have a semishira fic on-going and yes i am going to update that. i'm just going at it carefully and slowly so i could map out the storyline well.
> 
> this is short and open-ended, so it's up to you really whether tsukki and kuroo will get together in the future or nah. 
> 
> anw, enjoy reading!

He was standing by the bleachers, looking out the court, his eyes following every movement of the blonde middle blocker he knew so well.

It was Kuroo’s first year in the university, and despite the pile of school works waiting for him at home, he decided to go to the Tokyo Gymnasium and watch his old team’s match today. He knew Karasuno got in the finals as well, and maybe a part of him says that he was there because of that fact.

Tsukishima was better this time around, his eyes glinting with intent, studying the opponents across the net, eyes following the ball and hands coming up to slam down a spike. The crowd roared. Kuroo almost did, too. But he didn’t want to be seen, so he kept quiet and just let out a grin. His chest was beaming with pride and something else, something painful. He brushed it away as he continued to watch.

Kuroo always knew Tsukishima had the skills for volleyball. He just helped him polish it and become better. It was something Yaku kicked him in the shin for, teaching his own techniques to the blonde crow child only to have it work against them. Kuroo denied it, claiming that everything Tsukishima did was from his own skill and talent. It was true. And he can see it in the way he coordinates and controls his body’s movements.

The match ended on Karasuno’s favor, and Kuroo can see the team huddling together, wide smiles on their faces.

He landed his gaze on Tsukishima who was slapped hardly on the back by the Karasuno baldy ace, and he saw the grimace there, before it was replaced by a barely-there smile. The blonde had come long, from someone being disinterested with volleyball to someone being passionate about it. Kuroo was proud.

He can feel the swell in his chest once more. He ignored it in favor of paying attention to the blonde.

Kuroo kind of hoped Tsukishima would turn and look at him, but it was wishful thinking. The blonde doesn’t even know he’s here. The blonde might’ve even forgotten about him. After all, Kuroo was just someone from the past. A mentor, a senpai, a rival, a fuckbuddy.

But the thing is, Kuroo caught the love bug.

He saw the freckled kid ran to Tsukishima and saw how the blonde regarded him proudly and fondly.

He felt the painful pang in his chest again. Looking at the blonde, he can still see the same Tsukishima Kei he fell in love with. Still do, apparently. His heart screams for him, but in the midst of the crowd of Tokyo gym, it was muted, silent. How would Tsukishima even hear it?

With a heavy sigh, he turned around. He didn’t look back again.

But if he did, then maybe he would catch sight of golden eyes staring longingly at his retreating back.

 

***

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said as he ran up to Tsukishima, beaming brightly.

“Hey. Nice serves out there. You did well.” Tsukishima complimented him earning an even brighter smile from the freckled kid, if that is even remotely possible.

“Thank you, Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi’s eyes strayed, looking past Tsukishima’s shoulder and the blonde creased his forehead in confusion.

“Won’t you meet him Tsukki?”

“Meet who?” Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi just gave him an unimpressed look before sighing. “He’s been watching the match since it started you know. He’s been watching you.” Tsukishima didn’t need to ask to know who Yamaguchi was talking about.

“Don’t be silly.” Tsukishima said as he followed the rest of the group making their way to the locker rooms. “Kuroo-san would never come here. If he would, it would be solely for Nekoma.”

But Tsukishima won’t deny the prickling feeling on his neck, as if Kuroo had only trained his eyes on him all through-out. It made his heart beat faster in his chest, and he took a deep breath to calm it down.

It was a thing of the past and it was nothing more. They agreed for it to be nothing more.

It WAS supposed to be nothing more.

But sometimes things just happen unexpectedly in life.

Falling in love with Kuroo was one of them.

He never got to telling him. They won against their match in Nationals last year, and he didn’t think it would be the right time to tell the former Nekoma captain. Soon, Kuroo graduated. He just sent a congratulatory message and then nothing more. Figured his feelings would just pass.

It didn’t.

He didn’t have the courage to tell him as well. Until now, he wanted to but he was afraid.

He looked back and through the crowd, he could see the familiar back clad in red and black flannel and a head of messed-up raven hair. He waited, longed for it to look back at him, and see the proud, gentle smile that graced Kuroo’s lips when he saw Tsukishima doing better in volleyball because of Bokuto, Akaashi and Yamaguchi, because of Kuroo.

But Kuroo continued to walk, until Tsukishima wasn’t able to see him anymore.

_Maybe, maybe I will tell him one day._

He turned around and continued walking, his teammates chattering around him.

_Or maybe, he wouldn’t at all._


End file.
